earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarobin
=Physical Description= *'Body:' Sarobin has a lean, semi-muscular build. She is flexible in most places, but the most of her muscle mass is in her arms to support the massive fist weapons she carries. She has scars here and there along her body, and has forsaken beauty for battle. *'Garments/Armor:' Sarobin in battle wears full leather armor, the leather armor lined with small bits of metal or gems. The armor is more bulky, and helps her in lack of size. The armor does not completely match, and is a mixture of dark greys, dark blues, and burgundies. If she is not in her armor, she often wears a thin leather blue chest piece with her midriff exposed, and a heavy cloth-leather brown skirt. *'Other:' Sarobin's facial feature are notable to Lordaeron, and it has been said she resembles Harple Firehand's former wife. =Personality= *'Morality:' Sarobin has been known to alter alignments, but she is strongly chaotic good. Her first value is family, though this wavers from those close to her heart, and to the Creed Clan. She struggles often in which to give her loyalty to. She also proclaims strong loyalty to the remains of Lordaeron. She believes that both true Lordaerons living and those who have became Forsaken have claim to the ruined land. She is suspicious of other nations claiming the remains to Lordaeron, such as Stormwind and Silvermoon. Although she has been loyal to Slyvanas before, her true hopes once were that the Scarlet Crusade or her own father, Sydial Creed, will claim the throne of Lordaeron soon and restore the nation. Her true dream is that undead and living Lordaeron alike will unite under the same flag. In the past year of giving birth to her 5th and 6th child, and being imprisoned soon after by rogue wizards, she has pined more to return to a family life and settle down. Although she seeks little action, when called to protect family and friends, she will rise up to help in some way. *'Mentality:' Sarobin once was a loose cannon if anything. She has had a history of violent and self-harmful mood swings, especially in anger and in love. She has found herself countlessly under the wrong men, and often acquires dependency issues. Many have considered her an idiot or a fool. Despite her wisdom and creative thinking in many situations, her own inability to remain in a stable life greatly diminished her respectability. Since being imprisoned by rogue wizards, and having her recent children, her mind aged with her years, and she finds simple things that once enranged or empassioned her to no longer have merit to fight for. Values that once gave her little excitement now bring her joy and fulfillment, such as her children and her husband. She has let go of the past and Lordaeron with the Rise of the Lich King, and now feels time and devotion should be given to a stable future for generations to come. =Birth and Childhood= Sarobin was an illegitimate child of Lord Sydial Creed and his house servant, Marie Horseman. Her mother died at childbirth, and she was orphaned to the streets of Stratholme. She grew up as a thief, with a half-elf Tira and a paladin squire, Gledriran, as her friends. She did not have a name, until brought to court once for thievery. An old man who testified against her, was very toothless, with poor speech and hearing. When asked her name, the man continued to say, "Saw her robbin'" which was mistook for her name, "Sarobin." Teased by her friends, the name remained. =Adolescence= The day she first bled was the day Stratholme was also burned, and she was impregnated by Gledriran. After nearly dieing from childbirth, she abandoned her own child and traveled across the dwarven lands until she was 16. She first assisted pirates, became pregnant again, and was sent to Ironforge with some money to begin a new life. There, a gang assaulted her, and the child was lost in her arms. Forced into the gang, she terrorized Ironforge with them, until imprisoned. Her father, now a death knight, found her, removed her from the prison, and trained both her and her brother, Sabidan Creed, to become death knights. She failed in her training, but after a brainwashing, she was sent to Stormwind as a spy. =Young adulthood in Stormwind= There, she joined House Nightstone, the Scarlet Battallion, the Majority Party, and the Stormwind City Guard. After leaving each guild, each guild coincidentally suffered a blow of inactivity or destruction. The Creeds have since claimed to be at fault for this in dismantling the structure of Stormwind. The truth to this is unknown, and many of the guilds have rebuilt. Discovering her unknown servitude to Sydial, she escaped, but has returned to his hand time and time again. She gave birth to a daughter, Sydile, the fatherhood unknown for sure (some day Kanohu, some say Feyrin Raventalon). Feyrin took her and the child to the Caverns of Time =Independence of her Father= While married to Feyrin, she abandoned loyalty to her father. She raised Sydile in the Caverns of Time with Feyrin and led a simple life of a housewife; often helping Sydile with homework Feyrin had given her. Instead of her heart warming to this lifestyle, it rejected and the yearn for adventure churned with every passing year. When the family left the Caverns of Time, Sarobin now 33, Feyrin disappeared and she quickly abandoned Sydile to Harple for tutelage. She had many romantic entanglements, though the longest was with Shinro Windsong, and she bore him two twin sons, who were also briefly raised in the Caverns of Time. When returning from there, at age 38, she seemed much matured, and ready to lead a stable life. She joined the Templars of the Rose, and claims to serve both factions. Marrying Harple Firehand, she settled once again away from adventure and quickly took on bedrest. Before she gave birth to her first child, Chance, she experienced several miscarriages, which some have theorized to be at the cause of her experiencing puberty during the ravaging of Stratholme. Shortly before becoming impregnated, she adventured through Northrend and fought many of the undead, which may also have caused her to have pregnancy troubles. Twins were born heathily, however, though Sarobin remained too ill to leave her bed for several months. When she finally found the strength to walk to her children's cribs and gaze upon them, she left her fortified home to see what world had arisen that her children would be welcomed to. Within days of becoming healthy again, she was kidnapped and imprisoned by rogue wizards who sought vengeance upon Harple Firehand. =Aging of the Heart = Sarobin spent 8 months in prison. Over that time, her heart grew hallow without the giggles of her children filling it, or the warm embrace of Harple. Once she dreamed of Lordaeron becoming a nation again, or of killing her own Father, but now she dreamt of seeing her family fall asleep every night and the smell of apple bread she used to make for Sydile. Tiphira joined her soon, a mute woman whom Sarobin barely began to know by words, but knew by other means. Together, they began to find a way to escape.